Call me when you're sober
by shyclueless
Summary: It's a Ginny x Draco, with a side Harry x Ginny. In general terms Harry and Ginny have some relationship and she breaks it, what ever it was. Unfortunately, I can't say more, because if I do, I would spoil the plot, sorry.
1. Endings and beginings

First try in the HP series.

Could contain some spoilers if you have not read book 7.

**Call me when you're sober**

**Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.**

KNOCK, KNOCK

It was 9:30 in the night and Ginny Weasley was, right now, walking to the front door of her apartment. She knew already who was at the door, and she knew why he was at the door, too. After all, this had become a routine.

Every week he would come to her apartment, _**drunk**_, mumbling about his love for her and how much he adored her and oh so many lies, that she already knew he would say. She had memorized them all, and she could recite them in the same order he always says them.

She would, every week, let him in because, even thou she knew he was lying, she _did_ _not_ _care_. Because she _loved_ him, and she was willing to give him _everything_ for only those couple of hours they 'shared' in her bed.

She knew that even thou he was 'sharing' her bed; she was not sharing his hearth. Because, if she was sharing his hearth; he would have to have some feelings towards her. But he did not. He did not care, and she _knew_, oh Merlin, _she knew! _

After those few hours he would wake up and head out of her apartment before dawn without such as a glance at her. Then the following week it would happen again, and again, and again. It became a vicious cycle, and she hadn't had the courage to end it… Not until now that is.

**Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can´t keep believing,  
We´re only deceiving ourselves .  
And I´m sick of the lie,  
And you´re too late.**

She opened the door just enough to see him standing, _wobbling_, in the hall in front of her door.

"Ginevrrrra" he said slurring her name.

"Harry, you are right on time," Ginny said sternly and he frowned confused, "but you're not coming in. Ever again"

"Wh-what?"

"I'm tired of being second plate. Go back to her and forget about me. Forget that you know me, forget that I even exist"

"But, bu-"

"Go to hell, Harry!" with that she slam her door to him, to the only man she has ever loved. But it was a toxic love, it has always been.

After some long and agonizing minutes of silence Ginny heard his unsteady steps thru the hallway and down the stairs, and just then she let her tears fall freely. She had taken the first step to forget…

Hopefully I'll have the next chapter in computer to post it by... tomorrow. Maybe even later today. I'm not sure.

I now this is just the beginning and it's short and very depressing, but I promise a happy ending... kinda, the ending part...


	2. Dinner with the Devil

**Call me when you're sober: chap 2**

…3 Days later, Ginny's apartment…

"How do you feel, Ginny?" Luna asked from her spot on the armchair across from Ginny.

"I'm fine" Ginny answered from her slump position on the couch.

"You don't know how to lie, Ginny" Luna said with her faraway look she always had.

"Fine, Loony. I have not slept well" Ginny said tiredly.

"Are you going to go to the Burrow tonight?" Luna asked out of the blue.

"He'll be there" Ginny said sadly slumping more on the couch.

"Yes, but you need to confront him sooner or later, Gin. You know that, don't you?" Luna said condescendingly.

"Yes, Loony, I know" she knew she had to see him, she knew she had to confront him someday, but she didn't have to like it, and she certainly didn't. "But I'm not sure if I can face him now" she was depressed, and she knew it very well.

"Ginny Weasley, you are the bravest woman I have ever known. You are a Gryffindor. You can face him now, and live to tell" Luna said firmly "I'll be there for you, and after dinner we can have a drink in The Three Broomsticks. You know I don't like drinking but I think you'll need it" Luna smiled warmly.

…That night, the Burrow…

"Ginny; Pumpkin! You are so skinny! Are you eating well?" Mrs. Weasley asked giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Mom, you always say that" Ginny mumbled to her mother.

"Luna, you too are skinny, you need to eat more, both of you" Mrs. Weasley said to both girls.

"Mrs. Weasley, believe me when I say, I eat enough" Luna said smiling calmly.

"Where are the others?" Ginny asked listening to the loud noise that came from the living room "Living room?"

"Yes, you two are the last ones" Mrs. Weasley inform.

"Oh, that's… great" Ginny said trying to smile.

"We'll be going Mrs. Weasley" Luna said dragging Ginny before her mother could see her face.

"Call me Molly, sweetie" Mrs. Weasley said when they were at the living room door frame.

"Good evening family" Luna said trying to encourage Ginny to smile.

"Hi, everyone" Ginny said as cheery as she could… that was not so much.

"Long time no see, Ginny" Fred and George said at the same time giving her a bone crushing hug. They were followed by Bill, Mr. Weasley, Hermione, Ron and Percy, who gave her an awkward pat on the head that made her giggle.

**Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.**

But he was there in all his hypocrite glory.

He smirked evilly.

She choked out what was supposed to be a smiled.

He gave her a hug.

She didn't responded.

He said "Hi"

She mumbled something incoherent as a response.

And Mrs. Weasley called everyone to the kitchen to eat.

…After dinner was over, the Burrow…

After Ginny's worst dinner in her entire life she excused herself saying that she had to work and she couldn't stay. She saw Luna standing as well but she shook her head no and Luna sat again. With a final wave Ginny disappeared.

Hopefully no one is ooc. Feel free to point out any spelling mistake.


	3. Firewhiskey and unexpected company

**Call me when you're sober**

…Same night, The Three Broomsticks…

Ginny appeared in front of The Three Broomsticks' doors. She entered and went strait to the bar without looking around.

"Firewhiskey" was all she said as she took a seat.

"Look who's here, the youngest of the Weasel family" a voice that she had not heard in years said from her right "How have you been, little Weaselette?"

"I'm not in the mood, ferret-boy" she said before emptying her cup "Another"

"Do your brothers know you're here?" the blonde asked looking as she emptied the cup again only to be filled with the same liquid.

"I don't need them approving what I do; I'm big enough to know what I want and what I need, so shut up Malfoy" she spat emptying the cup …again.

"No need to get mad, Weaselette, I'm just asking" he said raising his arms in sign of surrender "What happened? Did Pothead leave you for the Mudblood? Or was it for Loony?" he joked.

She slumped in her chair and left the forth cup on the table "Just shut it" she whispered sadly looking down "And don't call her that"

"Pothead left you?! He said disbelievingly "He really is an idiot. What happened?"

"He didn't left me. We were never together. He is Hermione's boyfriend; always have been. I was just… available. He came to my apartment every weekend, drunk, after 9:00 pm and left before dawn. But 3 days ago I told him I didn't want to see him again and today we all had dinner in the Burrow, and he was there. After dinner I said I had to work early and came here to get drunk, forget that he exist and start over" she said looking at her full cup "And you, Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"_Meeee_?" he slurred "I'm just celebrating that I called off my wedding with Pansy" he grinned goofily happy at her.

"Celebrating you're not getting married? You sure are strange, Malfoy. Usually people celebrate because they are getting married, not because the call off the wedding" she said looking at him strangely.

"I didn't wanted to get married to Pansy. She was a gold-digger. My father and her parents made a …contract… for us to get married. Since the beginning she was cheating on me, I just needed proof to call off the wedding. I got the proof today and call it off" he said happily "Of course that's until mom decides that I do need to get married" he said becoming depressed in a record time of 2 seconds.

Ginny giggled at his pained expression "I didn't know that Malfoys had sudden mood swings"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest in a huff and growled lowly.

She giggled again "Malfoy you look like a child. The pout is the only thing missing" he glared at her and she giggled "Stop looking at me like that you're acting like a child" he stuck out his tongue and she laughed "You're strange today. How much have you had to drink?" she asked somewhat concerned. Why? Blame the alcohol, she had no idea.

"Not much, just two or three bottles of Firewhiskey …maybe four" he said thoughtfully "but nothing more"

"Malfoy you're drunk, how are you going to get to your home?" she asked.

"I'm not drunk, Weaselette, I'm just a little tipsy, and I can appear to Malfoy Manor" he assured her.

"No, you are drunk, and if you appear to the manor I'm sure as hell that you won't be in one piece" she said "I have no idea where your manor is, so you'll have to stay in my apartment. Come" she finished as she started to help Draco get up, but he refused.

"I'm not drunk, I can walk perfectly fine, Weaselette" he said straitening himself and starting to walk wobbling to the door "On second thought, maybe I'll need help" he said stopping as the world started to wildly spin.

Ginny went to his side and put her right arm around his waist and his left arm around her shoulders "Let's go outside so we can appear. Thank God I'm not drunk" she murmured under her breath.

"If someone asks, this never happened. Malfoys have a reputation to keep, you know? We have to feign" he whispered in her ear like it was a big secret, giving her goosebumps.

"Whatever" she managed to say. Composing herself she appear to her apartment.

…Later that night, Ginny's apartment…

"Hey, it's big" he said childishly, but impressed.

"Yes, working for the Ministry has its advantages. Besides, the apartments in muggle London are cheaper than in any Wizarding Community" Ginny said half dragging Draco to the only bedroom. She opened the door with some difficulty and successfully pushed him onto the bed "Goodnight, Malfoy"

"You're not staying? Whyyyy?" Draco drunkly whined.

Ginny giggled "No, I'll stay on the couch"

She turned but before she could move a muscle he had grabbed her wrist "Don't go" he begged, yes begged, tugging at her wrist for emphasis.

"…" _Not the puppy dog's eyes. Not the puppy dog's eyes. Not the puppy dog's eyes. Not the puppy dog's eyes._ She thought as she turned again to face him.

"…_Pleeeaaaseee_" he said with… the puppy dog's eyes!

_Damn the eyes_ "Fine" she said exasperated.

Draco grinned like a five-years-old boy with a new toy and moved on the bed to make room for Ginny "Hop in, I don't bite… unless you want me to" he smirked sexily.

Ginny rolled her eyes and got in the bed with the same clothes "I don't think so, Malfoy" she turned on her side giving him her back "What would my brothers do if they knew I was in bed with Malfoy" she murmured.

"They would castrate me" Draco said laughing.

Ginny laugh with him "Add that I was drinking and talking with you and it's death, guaranteed… Good night, Malfoy" she said yawning.

"Good night, Gin-Gin"

(SPOILER) I didn't remember which twin died, so both are alive in here. Also, I killed Lucius M. because it would be easier for the plot. And before someone says that Draco M. is ooc, let me remind you that he is supposed to be drunk so I think I'm allowed to make him like that

BTW: If I didn't say which song is, it is Call me when you're sober, from Evanescense.


	4. Poisoned breakfast

**Call me when you're sober**

…Next morning, Ginny's apartment…

The first thing Draco Malfoy saw was red. Then he felt a feminine body. And _then_… a great headache.

"Ow" he lamented but didn't moved _'Firewhiskey… Look who's here… Do your brothers know… Leave you for…'_ "Ginny!" he yelled and then winced.

"Malfoy, shut up" a feminine voice said "I'm trying to sleep"

'_Pothead left you?!... What happened?... Available… Wood swings… Maybe four… I'm not drunk… You won't be in one piece… maybe I'll need help… This never happened… Reputation… Feign… Don't go… I don't bite… Castrate me… Good night, Gin-Gin'_ "I called you Gin-Gin?" he said.

"Yes, Malfoy, you did, can you go back to sleep now?" she asked groggily.

"I have a headache, I can't sleep" he answered matter-o-factly.

"And because you can't sleep you won't let me sleep. Fine" she said throwing the blankets aside and attempting to get up. Looking down she discovered that an arm around her waist was what was impeding her movements "Malfoy," she called and he grunted in acknowledgement "your arm" she inform giving a little tap for emphasis. He grunted again and lifted his arm heavily "Thanks"

…15 minutes later…

"Drink these" Ginny said handling a cup to him

Draco looked warily at the cup and asked "What kind of poison is in here?" he asked holding the cup at arms lengths.

"Sorry to disappoint you but its only hangover potion, I ran out of poisons" she said sarcastically "but if you want to come next week I'm sure I'll have something with a very nasty flavor that will make you die a very painful and slow death" she smiled sickly sweet at him.

He grumbled something but drank it in one gulp making faces "Are you sure it's not poison?"

"Unfortunately, yes" she said "Do you want breakfast?" _Maybe the alcohol is still in my system._

"If you ran out of poisons, sure, why not? I already slept with you, Gin-Gin" he said with his sexy smirk.

Ginny smiled but didn't comment, instead turned and busied herself with breakfast.

…After breakfast, Ginny's apartment…

"It was better than Wendy's (1) cooking" Draco complimented.

Ginny gasped "A Malfoy complimenting a Weasley, wow, the sky is going to fall" she joked dramatically.

"People change, Weaselette" he said not looking at anything specific.

Ginny frowned "What's wrong, Malfoy?" she asked concerned. _Definitely the alcohol is still in my blood_ she thought.

"I was just thinking that if Lucius were still alive he would have, probably, killed me for having said that"

"Good thing he's not" she said gravely taking the dishes to the kitchen; she knew about Draco's not-so-good feelings towards his father. It's not like it was a secret, everyone knew of his not-so-hidden resentment.

"…Yeah…" he said watching her in the kitchen.

Ginny left the dishes in the sink and turned to look at Draco "You know… you can come back if you want to…"

"Why would a Weasley 'offer' her house to a Malfoy?" he asked suspiciously "You do want to poison me, don't you?"

"That's exactly the reason-"

"You want to poison me?" he asked surprised.

"Of course not you prat. What I mean is that this family feud had been going on for centuries, and for no real reason. It's stupid" she said calmly "You were an idiot in school. But I think you're not that bad. Like you said 'people change'"

He looked at her for a long moment before saying "Okay then, Weaselette. I'll come by next weekend"

Ginny smiled _Maybe a Weasley and a Malfoy can be friends._

1- I needed a name for a house elf; it's not a fast food.

Sorry it's so short.

There is going to be another chap. and the epilogue. I'm still not sure, if the chap it's too long I'll divide it in two.


	5. Meeting the family

I decide to put it all together even thou it's long.

**Call me when you're sober**

…6 months later, Ginny's apartment…

"Draco" Ginny called from her seat in the couch.

"Hn" he acknowledged from the kitchen.

"There is going to be a dinner in the Burrow" she said tentatively; he turned to look at her and nodded his understanding "I was wondering if… you wanted to go" she finished quickly.

He stared… and stared some more. Then he closed his eyes and sighed deeply "I guess. When is this dinner?" he asked.

"Tonight" she said smiling nervously.

His eyes snapped open "What?"

"Tonight… Sorry, it's just... well-"

"I understand, don't worry. When do you want me to come for you?" he asked.

"Is 6 okay with you" she asked and he nodded "Then 6 it is" she said smiling brightly.

…6:30, the Burrow…

KNOCK, KNOCK

"I'll get it!" Ron said and opened the door "MALFOY!" he was horrified.

…20 seconds before, front door of the Burrow…

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm not. But this is doom to happen sooner or later" Ginny said fixing non-existent wrinkles in his clothes.

Suddenly the door opened and a loud "MALFOY" was heard making them separate instantaneously "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY SISTER?" Ron exclaimed red face with anger and wand raised is record time.

"Ron stop it, he's with me. Now move, its cold outside" Ginny said grabbing Draco's hand and walking past Ron into the house.

"Ginny!" Luna greet happily "…Draco, it's a wonderful surprise seeing you here" she smiled.

"Loony, it's been a while" he said.

"You sound like it has been years, and it has only been four months" she said.

"I didn't know you kept count, Loony" he smirked sexily.

"I don't, Draco. I just remembered because it was my father's birthday" she said matter-o-factly.

"Touché" he said.

Luna nodded and looked at Ron "Sweetie, close your mouth, the Horned Snorcklacs like to steel teeth"

"Mr. Malfoy" Arthur Weasley interrupted them with a serious face and the rest of the family behind him "Don't get me wrong, but what are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"I invited him, Dad" Ginny said "You and mom said that I could bring any friend, and Draco is my friend"

"So now is 'Draco'" Ron hissed, red face.

"Get over it, Ron" Ginny said calmly.

"Well then, if you trust him…" Arthur said to Ginny and she nodded. He looked at Draco and said "Welcome to the family, boy" he extended his arm and Draco shook it.

"Thank you, sir" Draco answered.

"But, but, but… he's Malfoy" Ron said lamely.

"Yes, Ronickins, you know his name" Fred teased.

"We are very proud of you" George followed Fred.

"Boys, leave your brother in peace" Molly said and Ron growled "Now sit, all of you" she said and everyone sat in the middle of loud conversations and dragging chairs, but only one person was silent.

…After dinner, the Burrow…

"Ginny, since when are you two going out?" Charlie asked intrigued and she smiled.

"They're not dating, Charlie, I swear your worst than the twins" Bill said shaking his head.

"Hey! We're not that bad" both twins said, earning unbelieving looks "What?"

"Anyways, Ginny let me rephrase what Charlie said: When did you two meet again?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, what happened that you ended up being 'friends' with ferret-boy?" George asked.

"No offence" Fred said to Draco.

"None taken" Draco said smirking.

"A couple of months ago we ended up in the same place at the same time and started talking" Ginny explained superficially.

"And?" Hermione asked eagerly from beside a grim looking Harry "You're not saying anything"

"We meet in The Three Broomsticks and we talked about our lives. We had a civilized conversation" Draco said.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Ginny said looking at Draco.

"Yeah" he answered looking at her.

"Ahem" Ron cleared his throat.

"Since when are you two dating?" George asked and Fred wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Ginny giggled and blushed lightly "We're not dating"

"Yeah, yeah, have you slept together yet?" Fred asked.

"Stop it this instant!" Molly said scandalized and didn't noticed the knowing looks between Ginny and Draco, but Harry did.

"Ginny, can I talk to you outside for a sec?" Harry asked her not minding the loud conversation between the Weasleys.

Ginny's face became dead serious. Draco frowned and put his hand above hers, squeezing it lightly. She turned to look at Draco, smiled and whispered loud enough for only him to hear "Don't worry, this was going to happen sooner or later" then she turned again to Harry and becoming serious again she nodded and raised from her seat followed by Harry and went outside, leaving a very worried Draco behind.

"Give her 5 minutes," Luna said calmly from the seat beside him "then go outside for her"

"I don't trust him" Draco said looking at the door.

Luna smiled knowingly.

Ginny stopped in the middle of the backyard, turned to look at Harry and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why is _he_ here?" Harry asked lowly.

"You need to be more specific, there are many people in there" Ginny said emotionlessly.

"You know very well who I'm taking about" he snapped at her.

"You're letting your temperament get the better of you, and I already explained why he's here, it's not my problem if you're deaf" Ginny replied calmly.

"Be careful how you talk to me" he threatened.

"No, _Potter_," she spat angrily "you be careful, you are in no condition to make any threats"

He grabbed her forcefully by her arms and when he was going to yell at her he felt someone grabbed the collar of his shit and the next thing he knew was that he was in the floor "What the hell?"

Draco stood in all his glory in front of Ginny "Don't you dare touch her" he growled.

Harry stood "This is not your problem" he snapped.

"It is when you try to hurt her" he said angrily.

"Get out of my way, Malfoy" Harry said lowly.

"Make me, Pothead" Draco responded.

"What is going on here" Arthur asked stepping into the backyard followed by the rest of the family.

"They're fighting" George said.

"It's kinda obvious" Fred said.

"What I want to know is why they are fighting?" Molly said.

"That's easy" Fred said.

"It's for Ginny" George said.

"Why would they fight for Ginny? Hermione is Harry's girlfriend" Bill said looking strangely at the twins.

"How are we supposed to know?" George said.

"We weren't here" Fred said.

"It would be easier if you just asked" Percy said.

"Why are you fighting?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Potter, why are we fighting?" Draco asked spiting his name venomously.

"Shut up, Malfoy" Harry said narrowing his eyes.

**Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.**

"Come on, Potter, why don't you tell them what happened?" Draco said angrily.

"Shut. Up."

"Why don't you tell them what you did?" Draco pressed on.

"I said shut up" Harry yelled and drew out his wand "Expelliarmus!"

In the blink of an eye Draco was thrown to the floor and the spell hit Ginny strait in the chest sending her backwards. When Draco realized what happened he made a mad dash for Harry and punched him square in the nose, yelling insults, from "stupid brat" to "perverted bastard" with very colorful curses in between. The Weasleys went to separate them. Charlie and Bill holding Draco and the twins holding Harry. Luna, Hermione and Molly went to check on Ginny's condition.

When Ginny was able to stand properly she stomped to where Harry was being hold and, without warning, punched him giving him a beautiful black eye to match with the bloody nose "I hope you burn in hell, Potter"

"No offence, Sweetheart, but would you mind telling us what's going on?" Arthur said.

"No, of course not, Dad" Ginny answered looking at Harry "you see, two years ago Harry and Hermione got together. A year and ten months ago, _Harry,_" she spat bitterly "appeared in my doorstep, drunk, professing his love for me and many other things. I let him in and we had sex. He disappeared before dawn and came the next weekend, and it became a routine. Six months ago I told him I was sick and that he could go to hell. Three days later we had dinner here and I excused myself saying that I had work. I went to The Three Broomsticks and found Draco celebrating that his wedding was called off. I was there to get drunk but I didn't because Draco was already drunk. I got him to my apartment to spend the night and after that we kept seeing each other and eventually became friends" she finished.

"You probably slept with-" Harry started, but was cut off by a right hook courtesy of a very angry Hermione.

**Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.**

"You pig; you cheated on me with Ginny?" Hermione said fuming with anger "Filthy pig" another right hook "I'm going to make sure you pay" she was going to hit him again but Luna stopped her.

"I don't think he can survive another one" Luna said calmly releasing her hand and looking sideways at a very bloody and very swollen Harry Potter.

"Harry James Potter, I want you out of my house" Molly said when she found her voice.

"And don't you ever come back" Charlie said still holding Draco.

"Because if you do, we won't be responsible for what will happen to you" Bill growled low.

**You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over. **

**How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.**

The twins let go of Harry and he disappeared.

"Lets all go inside and have some hot chocolate" Molly said holding one side of a shock Ron while Percy hold the other silently shaking his head.

"Hermione," Luna called the brunette "everything will be all right" she said calmly.

"How do you know?" the brunette asked letting one lone tear escape her eye.

"I know" Luna said mysteriously


	6. Epilogue

**Call me when you're sober**

…1 year and 4 months later, the Burrow…

"So are you going to date any time soon?" Fred asked and George wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, are we going to date any time soon?" Draco asked following George actions and smirking sexily.

Ginny giggled and said "It depends"

"In what?" George asked confused.

"Yeah, sis. It's supposed to be like this: you like him, you date him, you don't like him, you don't date him" Fred said.

"See? Easy" George said.

"It depends in if you ask nicely" Ginny said looking at Draco.

"Oooooooh" the twins said in unison "We get it"

"But he's Malfoy!" Ron objected pointlessly "You can't date a Malfoy" he whined.

"Sweetie, you have been saying that for more than a year. Don't you think that you should stop?" Luna asked Ron.

"Yes, Ron, stop whining" Charlie said from the doorframe of the kitchen with a big grin.

"Charlie is happy" Fred said in a sing-song voice turning to look at George.

"Why could it be?" George asked in a sarcastically sweet voice turning to look at Fred.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because he's gonna get married. What do you think George?" Fred asked.

"Why, yes, I do think you're right, Fred" George said.

"Actually," Charlie interrupted them "no" still grinning madly.

"You're not getting married?" Fred frowned.

"Did 'Mione turn you down?" George said frowning too.

"If 'Mione turned him down he wouldn't be happy" Ron said.

"There is only one reason for a happiness as such" Bill said pensively from one corner with a small bundle in his arms "But I don't think it could be it"

"He is going to be a father" Luna said bluntly.

"WHAT?" Fred and George exclaimed surprised.

"Did she tell you?" Charlie asked with some hurt in his voice.

"No" Luna answered truthfully "I have my ways, besides, you had the same goofy grin that Ron had five months ago" she explained.

"I was starting to think that you had the seeing gift" Draco comment absently and Luna smiled.

"'MIONE IS PREGNANT?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron's gonna have a hearth attack" Fred stated.

"No, not yet" George said smiling deviously "He'll have a hearth attack when Ginny and Malfoy announce their wedding… or that Ginny is pregnant, whatever happens first" he half joked and Ron's eyes widened drastically.

"Fred! George! Leave your brother in peace!" Molly said from the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready" Fleur's voice said from the kitchen.

"Coming Love" Bill said to his wife standing with the bundle in his arms "Lets eat" he said to everyone in the room. He left to the kitchen after Charlie, and was followed by the smiling twins, a depressed Ron and a big looking Luna (1).

**So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.**

Ginny was about to go too, but Draco stopped her. She turned to look at him and he gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek before saying "Do you want to go to dinner tomorrow?"

"Are you asking me as a date?" Ginny asked back.

"Isn't it obvious? Of course as a date" he said.

"Then yes, I would love to" she smiled.

"Great, can I kiss you now, or do I have to wait until tomorrow?" he asked.

"Mmm… Maybe if you're a good boy I'll kiss you later tonight" she said thoughtfully and then she walked to the kitchen.

"This is going to be a long night" he said to himself "but it'll be worth it"

_Finito_

At last the end. I hope you have enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing it.

Feel free to point any mistakes and remember to review.

1- Hint: she is not fat.


End file.
